<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kiss予行练习 by Shalia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801955">Kiss予行练习</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shalia/pseuds/Shalia'>Shalia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:54:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shalia/pseuds/Shalia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>注意事项：<br/>1.想看小男孩们Kiss的无脑短打<br/>2.OOC<br/>3.有一笔带过的Creek分手前提<br/>4.与原作有出入部分请无视</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stan Marsh/Craig Tucker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kiss予行练习</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>注意事项：<br/>1.想看小男孩们Kiss的无脑短打<br/>2.OOC<br/>3.有一笔带过的Creek分手前提<br/>4.与原作有出入部分请无视</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stan Marsh曲折离奇的人生经历了整整十八年，而在他十八岁生日的这天，他发现了一个十分严重的问题。</p><p> </p><p>“你说你还没接过吻？”</p><p> </p><p>“准确的说，还没完整地经历一次可以拿来回味的接吻体验……”他对Kyle说这话时的语气有些可怜。不过也是，像他这类对喜欢的人附加一个呕吐属性的类型，怎么可能还能有什么美好的接吻体验。</p><p>“我想你可以先跟其他人试试看，比如你没什么特别感觉的人，像是……Red？”</p><p>“要是被Wendy知道我对她的好姐妹出手，我想我的下场会很惨。”男孩只是脑补了一下被当场抓包的画面，就感到一阵窒息。</p><p>不过好在他聪明的犹太兄弟立马转换了思路，给他出了另一个主意，“那你可以先找个男生试试。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>Stan Marsh的眼神突然变得复杂，一动不动地盯着面前刚开口的人，仿佛联想到了什么。</p><p>多年SBF的默契使Kyle Broflovski一下就反应过来他的哥儿们脑袋里是什么不可描述的画面，微怒地拔高了声线，“别这样看着我好吗？我可不想搞gay，我只是给你一个可实施的建议！”</p><p>“可你说的话挺容易让人想歪的。”</p><p>“……好吧，对于这点我很抱歉。”</p><p> </p><p>在没法跟喜欢的女孩接吻，又实在找不到作为女生的练习对象时，眼下这个办法已经是最优解了。</p><p>可问题并不是随便在学校里找一个男生就能解决。</p><p> </p><p>“不能太八卦。”</p><p>划去Butters。</p><p>“不能长太丑。”</p><p>划去Cartman。</p><p>“性格不能太古怪。”</p><p>划去Clyde、Jimmy……</p><p>“……最后一项，不能跟我们太熟。”</p><p>犹太人正在划名字的手一顿，略微可惜地叹了口气，“最完美的人选被排除了。”</p><p>“你原本给我选的是谁？”Stan Marsh带有疑惑地问了一句，事后才后悔还不如不问。</p><p>“Kenny啊，Kenny多好，完美符合你之前几项条件。只要愿意出钱，让他扮女生陪你练也没问题。”</p><p>他一时分不清自己的SBF究竟是不是在开玩笑，在经历了一次长达一小时的商讨后，他趴在桌子上认命地任由对方给自己安排“接吻练习对象”。</p><p> </p><p>Stan Marsh原以为拐了一个大圈，他的好哥儿们估计还是会给他推荐他那位金发帅气的幼驯染，毕竟人长得好看还只要出钱就都好说话，简直没有比Kenny McCormick更合适的人选了。</p><p>但他没想到的是，竟然会从Kyle Broflovski的口中听到另一个他压根就不在考虑范围内的名字。</p><p> </p><p>“Dude，你不是在开玩笑吧？！”</p><p>“Craig有什么不好吗？”</p><p>“你提这个问题之前，该想想为什么会把那个在‘古怪排行榜’排名第一的家伙拎出来！”</p><p> </p><p>犹太人有些不解为什么对方会突然变得这么激动。好吧，他也承认他推荐的人选并不是特别普通正常的同学，可事实上Craig Tucker确实比起其他人更适合作为Stan Marsh的练习对象。</p><p>“除了Kenny外，Craig就是最适合你的，我知道他小时候是挺让人不爽的，可是既然是要接吻，找个经验丰富的帅哥不是更好吗？”</p><p>Stan第一次听他的好哥儿们这么力荐另一个男生，静下心想了想，除去自己对那人“无趣又颓丧”的刻板印象外，Craig Tucker确实是个各方面都挑不出什么大毛病的人。</p><p>不过他突然意识到一个奇怪的问题。</p><p> </p><p>“你怎么知道Craig接吻技术很好？”</p><p>“……”</p><p> </p><p>于是时间拉扯到现在，他一个人像个傻子似的站在Craig Tucker家门口等人回家。</p><p>Stan知道自己现在的模样看上去肯定特别蠢，他跟Craig Tucker的关系从小就不算好，还跟对方打过几次架。在那人与那位著名的金发小男友分手时，甚至还跟其他人一起八卦了一番那两人分手的原因。</p><p>不过这也不能怪他，毕竟Craig Tucker与Tweek Tweak这对交往时间长达8年的模范情侣分手的事，整个南方公园都会十分好奇。</p><p>他正想着到底是Craig甩了Tweek，还是Tweek腻烦了Craig，那位他脑内狗血剧的主角就出现在了他的面前。</p><p> </p><p>Craig Tucker没想到会在自己家门口见到那位黑发小伙，除去车祸失忆到找不到自家房子这种离奇的设定外，他还真没想过会在自家门口见到独身一人的Stan Marsh。</p><p>显然对方在发现他后，同样露出了惊讶的表情。</p><p>Stan今天穿了一件单薄的白色短T恤，风吹过他衣服下摆的时候，少年一截明晃晃的细腻的腰肢撞进他的眼里。</p><p>也许是外面的气温过高，夏天烦人的蝉叫声吵得他有些精神恍惚。</p><p>Craig边掏出家门钥匙边走近，在那人看着自己不知为何变得的呆滞眼睛前晃了两下，“要先进来说吗？”</p><p> </p><p>少年被吹笛人头脑一热地引进了他的房间，说实话这大概是Stan第一次这么仔细地观察面前人的模样与他房间的装饰。</p><p>就如Craig Tucker外表的清冷一般，他房间里没什么多余的东西，干净得不像是一个正值青春期男孩的卧室，跟他那个有洁癖的SBF有的一拼。</p><p>他不得不承认，这位南方公园出了名的帅男孩儿身材好得不像话，修长的双腿以及上身露出的手臂上覆着恰到好处的肌肉都是那么吸引视线。</p><p>Craig随手把自己的包扔在椅子上，然后坐在床上看着他说，“所以，找我有什么事？”</p><p>Stan突然变得有些局促，他总感觉自己和那人同处在一个空间内有种说不出的怪异感。可他没法说明那种“怪异感”具体是什么，他可以确定的是自己并不讨厌与Craig相处，只是……</p><p>他的纠结令他看上去十分扭捏，Craig显然也发现了这点，转头从床头拆开了一颗糖扔进嘴里，然后掏出手机躺在床上自顾自地玩了起来。</p><p>“你也是来问我和Tweek分手的八卦吗，我还以为你不会是那么多管闲事的家伙。”</p><p>“我……”Stan心虚地顿了两秒，“我当然不是，我找你是有另外重要的事情。”</p><p>床上的人被他激起了兴致，放下了正在打的游戏朝他这边看来。</p><p> </p><p>“Kyle向我推荐了你，他跟我说你的接吻技术很好。”</p><p>“Kyle Broflovski？”</p><p>“……对。”</p><p>Craig饶有兴趣地挑眉，“所以……”</p><p> </p><p>男孩再次被堵得说不出话，该死的，他为什么总在Craig Tucker面前展示出自己丢脸的模样。</p><p>他感觉自己现在就像个纠结的小姑娘，一句话不上不下地挂在喉咙口，就是没法说出来。这场面就像是趁着午休时间准备向Craig告白的同校女生，可显然他并没有这个打算，但他向那人提出的请求却比接受告白更加过分。</p><p>最终，他权衡了一下，上前坐在那人的床边上，一双湛蓝的眼瞳直直注视着对方的眼睛。</p><p>“你要是能帮我，我可以答应你向我提出的任意一个要求。”</p><p>Craig没说什么，只是咬碎了嘴里的糖，然后略有兴趣地观察着面前人紧张变化的表情。</p><p>Stan攥紧了拳头，悲壮得像是下一秒要砸在他的脸上。</p><p>事实上Stan Marsh说出的话跟一拳砸在他脸上也没什么区别。</p><p> </p><p>他要他，要Craig Tucker陪他练习接吻。</p><p>这真是一件令人费解的事。</p><p> </p><p>“你……”</p><p>“停！我知道你肯定很想吐槽我，我也是想不到更好的主意了，你知道我总是对着Wendy呕吐，这样下去我会永远接不了吻！”</p><p>“不，我想问的是，你为什么会找上我？”</p><p>Craig的声音清清冷冷地飘进他的耳里，像一支镇静剂注射进他的体内，让那些紊乱的思绪变得平静，只剩下唯一感受到的心跳声逐渐加快。</p><p>“我相信你不是个听风是雨的人，单凭Broflovski的一句话绝不会把你吹到我这里来。”</p><p>男孩羞愤地染红了耳根，微怒地上前抓住对方的衣领，“你就说要不要吧！”</p><p> </p><p>Craig Tucker觉得自己惹上了一只闹脾气的猫，一边炸毛还一边抓着自己要陪他做游戏。</p><p>他看着面前人一头毛茸茸的黑发，有些忍不住想去揉一揉。事实上他也正那么做了，当手指穿插过Stan柔软的发丝间时，摩擦在他指间肌肤上的触感挠得他心痒。</p><p>他感觉到对方在被他触摸脸颊时一瞬间的颤抖，并且立马闭紧了眼睛，像极了青涩的初恋男孩。</p><p> </p><p>“你不用那么紧张，这不是什么难事。”Craig安抚他的声音就飘在他的耳边，那喷在他耳尖的气息简直令他浑身一抖。</p><p>为什么他之前没有发现Craig Tucker是个这么危险的人物。</p><p>无论是心脏，还是血管，以及被那人触碰过的肌肤，每一寸都像是快要爆裂开。</p><p>“你现在有感觉吗？”那抹冷淡的声音此时传入他耳里变得低沉又性感。</p><p>Stan被扯回了些精神，视线从对方张合的双唇上短暂移开。</p><p>他正对上面前人的金瞳，从那里面翻涌出的感情快要将他淹没，沉溺在那一片金色的深海之中。</p><p>于是连话都没反应过来，Stan不明所以地反问，“什么？”</p><p>“我是说，你现在会有呕吐的感觉吗？”Craig边询问他，边撩高了他的衣服，露出了那截思慕已久的白皙腰肢。</p><p>Stan Marsh的肌肤就如他设想的那般细滑，男孩常年因运动锻炼的身体既紧致又精瘦。</p><p>他从对方身上闻到了一股淡淡的酒味，但他不喝酒，没法分辨出具体是哪种酒的味道。</p><p>只不过让人上瘾，Craig埋在Stan的肩上，用力吸了一口，惹得怀里人全身僵硬了一下。</p><p> </p><p>“我感觉自己很不对劲Craig！”</p><p>“是要吐了吗？”</p><p>“不是……”</p><p> </p><p>男孩神情复杂地推开了些对方紧抱着自己的身体，并且不敢再与那双多情的眼睛对上视线，不自然地扭头说，“只练习接吻就行了，没必要做到这种程度吧？”</p><p>气氛突然冷静了好几秒，他想他搞砸了。</p><p>“所以说你完全没有经验，难道你和Wendy一上来就是正题吗？”</p><p>被对方打击了个彻底，Stan本想出口反驳，就算你说的没错，可我们现在比起接吻更像是——</p><p>做爱的前戏。</p><p> </p><p>估计是他的反应太过扫兴，Craig放开了他的身体，对着他冷冷地说，“那就从接吻直接开始吧，你先来。”</p><p>“我？”</p><p>Craig坐在床边上，完全把主动权还给了他，并且一副不愿再动的样子看着他。</p><p>Craig Tucker面无表情的模样十分有距离感，刚才两人间旖旎的氛围全然消失，这几乎让Stan Marsh很难去主动接近对方。</p><p> </p><p>好吧，毕竟也是自己有求于对方，主动点是应该的。</p><p> </p><p>他撑着身体，一点点地挪到了那人面前。</p><p>Craig比他高上一些，他需要微微抬头才能够到对方的唇。</p><p>Stan确认了下自己目前的状态，呕吐感没有，唯一能感受到的是自己快要跳出喉咙口的心脏。</p><p> </p><p>他跟以往与Wendy接吻一样做，用薄薄的唇轻碰了一下对方的，随后受惊般弹开，纠结地盯着面前人那张帅气的脸庞，一股说不出的情绪搅得他精神混乱。</p><p>这是Stan Marsh第一次与男孩接吻，比他预想中的感觉好上太多了。</p><p>既没有被古怪味道的呕吐物充斥口腔，也没有令人反胃的恶心感，反倒是Craig身上一股莫名的清香气味让他忍不住想要再尝试一次。</p><p>他想那该是某一种衣物柔顺剂的香味，但他从未在超市里买到过那种产品，跟他爱干净的好兄弟Kyle身上的味道又不太相同，那像是独属于Craig Tucker的气味。</p><p> </p><p>Craig并没有睁开眼，这表示那人正等待着他的第二次尝试。</p><p> </p><p>Stan深呼吸了一口，调整好心态继续靠近，再次覆上对方的唇瓣时，他轻轻在那人的唇上按了按。</p><p>Craig鼓励似的抚摸着他的后背，直到他终于鼓起勇气用舌尖舔了一下对方的唇尖，Craig就着两人腿脚纠缠的姿势，握住了Stan的手腕主动加深了这个就如它的主人般青涩的吻。</p><p>Stan感觉到有一块柔软又甜蜜的软物探进了自己的嘴里，老练地扫过齿贝，卷起了自己的舌头一下下的逗弄。</p><p>Craig传送到他嘴里的唾液甜得厉害，他感觉自己体内的空气被对方用力地汲取着，仿佛抽取了力气，被抓着手腕就差整个人倒在对方的怀里。</p><p>男孩倔强地想要掰回一局，却发现根本就是徒劳。别说掰回一局，就连从Craig的吻中逃离都是一件难事。</p><p>因为那实在是太舒服了，Stan Marsh并不清楚要达到Craig Tucker吻技的程度需要练习多久。在彻底晕厥地前一秒，对方放开了他的唇。</p><p>Craig抵着被亲得晕乎乎的男孩额上，Stan的脸颊染上了好看的红晕，两瓣唇被亲得有些肿，两人口唇分离的瞬间还流下了不少粘连着的唾液。</p><p>Stan闭着眼急促地喘气，男孩低垂的睫毛都被染上了一种说不出的色欲感。</p><p>他捧起Stan Marsh的脸，迫使还在精神游离的人直视自己的眼睛，“现在，你感觉怎么样？”</p><p> </p><p>“好甜……”</p><p> </p><p>被对方指尖触碰过的肌肤仿佛燃起了一片火，那股火愈燃愈烈，烧得他浑身发烫。</p><p>Stan Marsh想，自己一定是病了。</p><p>否则怎么会在那个瞬间，与Craig Tucker对视的那刻，内心会涌升起想要与对方做爱的欲望。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>